My Life in Mobius
by xSonicSilverLoverx
Summary: A 15 years old tomboy-ish girl was bored one day. She decided to go for a walk in the night, but then gets a huge surprise when she reached the deep forest. -cancelled has been rewriten-


_**Yeah, another story. I really need to pull myself together. I haven't finished my other stories yet XD**_

_**This story has alternative titles: "Me in Mobius, My life in Mobius(chosen), Who I will Fall For, Me and the three hedgehogs or Around Mobius with the three hedgehogs**_

_**But I wanted to do this badly. Inspired by the "Who Will You Fall For: Sonic, Shadow or Silver" quizzes. I will appear in this story myself, but I will not fall for somebody. Well, maybe…**_

_**This story might have some cliffhanger =3**_

_**Please read and review!**_

* * *

"Man!" I screamed, laying on the sofa. I was bored as hell!

It was a normal, boring day at my house. My both parents were in Angola, and my big brothers and my big sister was working and were about to sleepover at their friends houses. So I was home alone.

I was a 15 years old tomboy-ish girl who lived on the planet Earth. I was BORED. I didn't have anything to do. I didn't want to draw, play video games or being on the computer, because those things bored me out already. I'm doing it everyday! I moaned loudly (not in a sexual way)to myself. Maybe I should just go outside, even if it was dark outside. Plus, I like to take long walks in the nights. I stood up from the sofa and put my shoes on. I walked out of the house, locking it after me. I was walking in the forest. Thought the forest wasn't so deep from the outside.

Suddenly, I heard some strange noises deeper in the forest.

"_What's that noise?_" I thought to myself. "_I better check it out!_"

I followed the noises, as I was going deeper and deeper in the forest. I was getting scared. What if someone took me from behind and raped me? But I didn't care, I was just focusing about the strange noises. As I went deep in the forest, the strange noises was replaced with voices.

"_Voices!_" I thought to myself again. "_I better see what is going on here!_"

As I walked a little deeper, the voices became more clearer, and the voices sounded like they were fighting. As I walked a little more, I saw something. I hid behind a tree, incase if it was thieves or kidnappers or something. I took another look while I was hiding behind the tree, and then my eyes got wide and my mouth turned into a "O" shape.

There were three hedgehogs: one blue, one black and one white. But the white one looked a more silvery.

"_H-hedgehogs? And they're talking!_" I thought to myself once again. I walks quietly to another tree and hid behind it. I wanted to hear them more clearly.

"We should have never come here!" The black hedgehog growled. "What if someone sees us goddammit!"

"Calm down. No one will see us!" The blue one retorted. "Who would come in to this deep forest?"

"Guys, please stop fighting!" The white one said.

"W-what's going on here!" I said quietly to myself. I was about to get closer them, but I suddenly tripped over a rock. I landed on the ground, hardly. "Oof!"

The three hedgehogs turned their faces to me. I stood up on my knees and wiped the dirt of my chest and stomach. I soon realized that the hedgehog were looking at me. I looked at them back, scared.

"A human!" The black hedgehog yelled. "She saw us!"

"You guys, quit it!" The white hedgehog said, annoyed.

"But hey, guys," The blue hedgehog said. "she might be friendly" He looked at me. Did he meant me? Of course he did! But I didn't knew since I was scared. The blue hedgehog walked towards me.

"You okay?" He said. I didn't say anything. I just sat there, frozen of fear. But I gave him a quick nod.

"Don't worry, we don't bite." The white hedgehog said and walked towards me too, standing next to the blue hedgehog.

"Yet…" The black hedgehog said and walked towards me as well, also standing next to the blue one, with his arms crossed. They all looked at me with curious faces as I looked back, with a face of fear.

"Guys, we're scaring her." The white one said and took some steps back from me. The other two nodded, and did the same. I felt a bit relieved.

"Heh, you probably don't know our name, don't you?" The blue one asked me. I shook my head.

"Well, the names Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" He said and gave me a thump up.

"And I'm Silver the Hedgehog." He said and smiling at me. I smiled back.

"And that's Shadow the Hedgehog!" Sonic said. I guess Shadow was the black one. "He can be a bit anti-social." Sonic continued. "Say hi, Shadow!"

"Hi…" Shadow growled.

"What's your name?" Silver asked me.

I was a bit speechless, they all waited for an answer from me. I pulled myself together.

"M-my names Heidi!" I finally said. A small smile appeared on my face.

"There's the voice and smile we're been waiting for!" Sonic grinned at me. "It's nice to meet you, Heidi!"

"But I'm afraid that you can't go back home…" Silver said softly.

"What?" I said. My smile disappeared. "Why?"

"People can't know about us," he explained. "we don't want you to go and tell about us."

"So you have to come with us, sweetie." Sonic added in. He then picked me up bride style.

"H-hey!" I said.

"Shadow, do your thing!" Sonic said.

"Finally!" Shadow smirked. He took something out of his head quills. It was a gem that was green. Now I was getting scared again.

"Chaos Control!" He yelled.

And there was a big beam of light.

* * *

_**Oh my. Where did they take me? XD**_

_**Tune in next time!**_


End file.
